vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 40
Chapter 40 is the fortieth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Xi Yan is facing the same hybrid monster from the former night. She tries to escape, but Yi Sai stops her and throws her to Titan as gift. The huge monster takes her blood. Yue Jian in the Brujah Castle faces an opportunity, when she can escape, but she is caught. The Brujah Vampires sense that her blood is special, and tries to drink from her, but she activates Mei Yue Yin and escapes into a store-room. She finds there a hidden room, too, where a black butterfly is trapped in a circle. The butterfly approaches her and disappears in her body. At the same time Zhao Yan - slightly dazed - goes toward a school called Saint Ferrell High School. In the class room, she is seated beside a handsome guy called Fan Le Lao, who is also a transfer student like she. He offers to help her if she needs it. In the break time she watches him playing basketball. After scoring a point, he looks straight at her. Description Xi Yan finds herself facing with a monstrous hybrid monster. She tries to escape, but Yi Sai withholds her. He informs her, that Titan will not kill her, it only needs a pretty girl's blood sometimes, then gives her to it as a gift. Titan grabs her and throws her down, than takes her blood. In the Brujah Castle, Yue Jian is tired of sitting in chair for a whole night. The two Vampire left for watching over her are sleeping soundly, so she thinks about escaping. When she tries to leave them behind, they awaken, and catch her again. But being so close to her they are able to sniff her scent and realize that her blood is special. They want to taste her blood, but hearing that, Yue Jian's Mei Yue Yin activates. She shakes the off and starts running. The Vampires wants to stop her, so she takes out one of her dagger and takes a strike at the candelier, which falls on the two Vampires. They start screaming as a warning for other that their prisoner is about to escape and that they should catch her. Yue Jian hides in a room that looks like a store-room, and hides behind a sarcophage-like metal sculptures. She pulls a metal ring on the sculpture, and trap-door opens behind her and she falls through it. In the hidden room she finds a beautiful black butterfly trapped in a circle. The Butterfly approaches her and disappears in her body. At the same time a slightly dizzy Zhao Yan - she barely remembers where she is and why she is there - goes toward the Saint Ferrell High School, where that day she starts as a transfer student. The teacher introduces her and asks her to sit on an empty chair, situated beside a handsome guy, who uses the name Fan Le Lao. He explains that he, too, is a transfer student but he is already familiar with everything, so she can ask him if she needs something. Zhao Yan gladly accepts. At break time Zhao Yan is walking in the courtyard all alone, when she hears others talking about the new transfer student playing basketball. She takes a look, and sees Fan Le Lao playing rather good - showing off - and he scores a point, than looks straight at her after his success. Category:Chapter